moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Palace
Russia |role = High tech access |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 1500 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 6 |cost = $5000 * $3000 in Infantry Only * $2500 in Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 2:38 (base 3:00) * 1:35 (base 1:48) in Infantry Only * 1:18 (base 1:30) in Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = * 1.25 (all buildings) * 0.7 (individual) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Field Bureau |adjacent = 2 |power = -300 * -200 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |allows = Provided independently: * Industrial Plant * Iron Curtain Device * Tactical Nuke Silo * Hammer Defense * Repair Crane * Desolator * Chitzkoi * Volkov * Tesla Cruiser * Scud Launcher * Stalin's Fist * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Syckle * Iron Dragon * Wolfhound * Kirov Airship * Akula Missile Sub Provided along with Field Bureau: * Drakuv Prison Vehicle |ability = * Overcharge * Tank Drop * Terror Drop |notes = Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units |sound = From the American Command Center (Generals) }} The Palace is Russia's advanced technology structure which unlocks the best of their units and structures. Official description This majestic construct provides a Russian commander with the most powerful technology their arsenal has to offer. Though the boons are many, the building is very costly and fragile, and should be well protected as the Soviet technology advancement method is simple but expensive. The Palace doesn't only unlock the most powerful of Russian weapons, it provides access to two paradrop powers such as the Tank Drop and the Terror Drop. It also allows the Soviet commander to use Overcharge on his tesla units to heighten their combat potential.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Aside from unlocking the full Tesla, cybernetic and ballistic missiles arsenal of Russia, the Palace provides the following support powers: Like other Soviet labs, the Palace must be protected by its owner, whether from destruction or infiltration, that would otherwise prevent the Russian general from gaining the upper hand with Tier 3 units. In addition, unlike other factions, the Soviets only need a single technology expander (the Palace being one of them) to unlock Tier 3, but it requires a large amount of money to construct and power to maintain (in fact, all Soviet labs cost the same as offensive superweapons). Appearances Act One * In Peace Treaty, a Palace is stationed alongside with a Construction Yard outside the map. The player must build a Psychic Beacon through them, but they won't be handed to the player after that. * The Palace becomes a buildable structure in Idle Gossip. Act Two * In the Covert Ops mission Dawnbreaker, the player must recapture a Palace in the Apocalypse Tank research base and protect it 8-12 minutes until the Apocalypse Tank blueprints are finished up. Cooperative * In Brain Reset, players are required to protect a Palace from the Chinese army, so that an Infiltrator could delete PsiCorps technology access from the Russian database. Trivia * In Infantry Only, the Palace is replaced by an improved Atomheart. It grants access to Volkov and Chitzkoi, as well as the Overcharge and Wallbuster support powers. * As of version 3.3.4, Palace is the only subfaction-exclusive tech access structure that doesn't unlock any lower tier exclusive unit from the corresponding subfaction. See also * Battle Lab * Atomheart References zh:宫殿 Category:Structures Category:Tier 3 Access Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia